


Lights' Love

by UnidentifiedData



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ahomine, Bakagami, Comedy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, Romance, Scared Aomine, Scared Kagami, Wingman Kuroko, Wingwoman Momoi, aokaga - Freeform, movies - Freeform, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnidentifiedData/pseuds/UnidentifiedData
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're really an asshole."<br/>"Yeah, but I'm your asshole."<br/>"Jerusalem Christmas, I hope not..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights' Love

Beep Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep  
"Alright, I got it already!" Aomine groaned as he hit his alarm clock across his room. "Jesus Christ"  
He slowly pulled himself over onto his back staring up at his bland, white ceiling with half lidded eyes. He stretched accompanied by a wide yawn and attempted to sit up, unfortunately to no avail. Five more minutes sounded like a reasonable request and was soon enough drifting back into sweet, sweet dreamland forgetting that his alarm clock was no longer in condition to wake him.  
He'd only closed his eyes for what seemed seconds only to hear his phone's absolutely horrid ringtone sound in his once peacefully quiet bedroom. Once again he groaned, rolling on his side reaching blindly for the device he knew was placed somewhere on the desk on his right. After fumbling around for a few second he finally retrieved it instantly pressing accept wanting the god awful ringtone to stop, pressing the device to his ear, "What."  
"Oi, Aomine, where are you? We were gonna meet at the court today." Kagami said getting right to the point, obviously annoyed.  
"Uh, was that today?" Aomine asked, feinting ignorance knowing full well that had decided on it yesterday.  
"Yes it was. Get your ass down here." Kagami snapped.  
"Aww, cmon, its too early on a Saturday to be doing this."  
"What are you talking about? Its 12:00, dumbass." Kagami replied not having any of Aomine's bullshit even so so early in the morning.  
"Alright, alright. Calm down Bakagami. I'm on my way." Aomine said trying to sound annoyed but ended up smiling, amused anyways.  
"Ha-?" He was cut off as Aomine hung up, smiling happily. His day suddenly got a little brighter.  
Now, first things first. Food.

\--

Kagami dribbled his basketball, irritated at Aomine for the umpteenth time that day. He of course knew getting upset would only make the asshole know he'd won so Kagami had been going through intervals of being angry then calm and repeat. Kagami bet that he stayed up late watching porn and shit, slept in, then tried to play it off like he "forgot." It's pathetic really, why such talent had to be wasted on such a shallow dick was beyond Kagami's comprehension. Maybe the basketball god was mocking everyone. The more he thought about it, the more irritated he grew yet again. He needed to calm down before that Ahomine got here with that signature shit eating smirk that he'd gotten quite familiar with over the past few months that they'd started hanging out. Even though Seiren had beaten Touou that guy still had the guts to act all high and mighty. And here comes even more anger. Enough thinking, more playing. Kagami jogged onto the court to warm up a little before Aomine got here.  
Not soon after he heard that unmistakably cocky voice.  
"Sup Kagami, ready to get your ass handed to you?" It mused.  
Kagami turned his head ever so slightly to see Aomine standing at the opening of the court with his red and black basketball bag slung over his shoulder. He was dressed in a loose black tank top and gray sweats which looked as though they had definitely seen better days.  
Aomine raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Too mesmerized by me to speak?" That snapped Kagami back after he realized he'd actually been staring  
He scoffed, "In your dreams." He strutted over to the ball and picked it up with one hand, yes he had been working on his own 'Vice Claw' variation. Turning back to the blue haired idiot he bent into a ready position daring Aomine to try an take it. Aomine smirked getting the challenge loud and clear chucking his bag out of the way strutting up in front of Kagami also getting ready.  
"Bring it."  
"With pleasure."

\--

They played one on one for hours on end until they couldn't even stand properly. Aomine laid sprawled out on his back spread eagle style heaving and gasping for air under the quickly dimming sky. It were days like these that he truly enjoyed with all his heart, it had been so long since he'd last felt this satisfied with a day. And if Aomine was being honest, it was far more than likely thanks to the redhead to his right.  
"See..that..I just..beat you.." He pushed out between huffs swearing he could taste blood. That sounded pathetic, even he could recognize that making a mental note to not speak until after he regained his breath.  
"No..way..I..totally..beat you.!" Kagami also heaved between intervals for air sounding just as bad, if not worse that Aomine making him smile. More than smile in fact, Aomine started laughing. Well whatever is considered laughing when you're struggling to breath and can feel your body breaking down, but laugh nonetheless. Kagami seemed confused at first but eventually gave in to the maniac laughing fest as well. So there they were, tired, sweating like pigs, hurting from a soreness they'd feel for days, but laughing like their very lives depended on it. It had been years since Aomine had laughed with such pure joy, until a certain red head stumbled into his life and made every day feel like the greatest he'd ever experienced. There was no doubt in his mind that if he hadn't met Kagami, he would not have the heart to laugh so blissfully.  
Eventually the laughing died down to giggling until there was only an occasional huff here and there. Aomine glanced over to Kagami who had a grin like an absolute madman, yet Aomine couldn't help but match it with his own.  
And there they stayed grinning like complete idiots at seemingly nothing, but Aomine knew that it meant so much more.

\-- Four weeks later

He didn't really mean to say what he did, it just kinda slipped out. It wasn't all his fault though. Kagami is so easy to rile up and when Kagami riles up it, in turn, riles Aomine up and it a never ending cycle until one of them (or both) say something stupid and hurts both of them. They were both in an argument earlier that day about...eh.. he couldn't quite recall what started it but this one got pretty heated until they somehow came to the agreement that they weren't friends anymore...  
More or less it a banter back and forth between he then Kagami. "What kind of friend says that, asshole?!" "Oh so we're friends now? Didn't YOU say you didn't need someone like ME?!" "Ah? Yeah, I don't!" "Yeah, well I don't need a self centered dick wad like YOU either!" "That the best you got you 2nd rate player?!" "2nd-!? I BEAT YOU!" "Only because you had that team and Kuroko backing you buT YOU AIN'T SHIT ON YOUR OWN!" "WELL AT LEAST I HAVE PEOPLE WHO BACK ME!" "I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO BACK ME. THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT ME IS ME!" "FINE THEN YOU'LL BE FINE WITHOUT ME TOO!" "FINE!" "FINE!"  
And so now he and Kagami haven't talked since then and that was two weeks ago.  
"Aomine-kun."  
Aomine lept up thoroughly surprised, but knew who it was.  
"Testu." Aomine groaned, "Don't do that to me."  
"I apologize Aomine-kun, but in my defense I called you several times but you simply didn't respond." Kuroko said with his usual killer poker face.  
Aomine sighed. There really isn't much you can do to prepare for Kuroko's sudden appearances. "Besides that, how long have you been here?" He asked curiously looking around the convenience store he bumped into Kuroko in.  
"I'd say since you've been staring at the same page of that basketball magazine for," He checked his watch, "7 minutes and 35 seconds."  
"That long?!" Aomine exclaimed actually taken aback. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"You seemed pretty intend on learning what shoes are most worn by the Lakers." Kuroko shrugged nonchalantly but Aomine knew there was mockery in his words. Sighing he put down the poor magazine he'd been glaring until now.  
"Sorry Tetsu, I've been a bit...tired." He lied trying to move past it. "But anyways what are you doing here? Don't you live like a half hour from here?"  
"Well Momoi-san insisted we spend some time together after school today since it is Friday. I was on my way to meet her when I saw you abusing a magazine and decided to intervene." Kuroko said smoothly but did not miss the attempt to change the subject. "Could this 'tired' have to do with your crush on Kagami-kun?" Aomine had to do a double take. He quickly shoved his hand on Kuroko's mouth and scanned the area before pulling him outside the store to an abandoned park next door. He of course knew that Kuroko was quick at reading situations and people but this was just insane.  
"Tetsu! Are you trying to blow my cover here?" He asked in a harsh whisper.  
"So I was correct then?" Kuroko asked not phased by his outburst.  
"When are you not." Aomine murmured rubbing the back of his neck slightly nervously. If he was being honest, what he felt was much more than just a "crush."  
"Is it that obvious?" Aomine was by no means one to outwardly share his feelings and inner thoughts but Kuroko had an atmosphere that made him comfortable and at ease feeling he could share freely.  
"Yes."  
"Well fuck me."  
"Aomine-kun."  
"Ah, sorry Tetsu."  
"But don't worry, Kagami is the densest person I know." Kuroko said in his quiet yet somehow comfortingly confident way.  
"Yeah, he's an idiot." Aomine said smiling to himself. "But if it's him, I don't mind being just friends if that what it takes to stay close to him."  
Kuroko stared into directly into Aomine's eyes for an uncomfortably long time even by his standards."And yet you've just proved me wrong, Aomine-kun." He finally stated never breaking eye contact. "You may just be denser."  
"Eh?"  
"And as for the fight the two of you had-" Kuroko started.  
"Ah, you heard about that." Aomine mumbled barely audible.  
"-It'll work out. Sooner than later, the two of you will." Kuroko said with a rare smile that was ever so small but for the life of him Aomine couldn't tell if that was a threat or a premonition.  
But he was right.

\--

It wasn't until 9 when the sun was already well below the horizon did Kagami realize that he still needed to go shopping for the supplies to make dinner. It was strangely unlike him. Usually he'd stock up on the way home after planning the meal throughout the day, but for some reason it slipped his mind. Food. Slipping Kagami Taiga's mind. Maybe he should see a doctor. Ever since he and Aomine had that falling out 2 weeks ago he couldn't stop himself from running all the alternate comments he could have made to make this whole argument not so, well, serious. Imagine that, he and Aomine's entire relationship which is anything but serious falling under that label. Argh, this situation was so frustrating. Sure he could apologize and make up, but the chances of that idea actually happening was next to nothing considering both of their irrationally large pride... Alright, enough of this useless thinking. This won't get him anywhere.  
As Kagami stepped out into the night he took some time to appreciate the nice weather. They were a few weeks into Autumn so the temperature was nicely set in the 70s and dropping accompanied by the occasional breeze that was an absolute blessing after a hard practice. These days coach was being particularly intense seeing as the Winter Cup was just beyond the horizon. Honestly Kagami didn't mind, he was excited for winter as well. He wanted to see how much all the teams, including his own, had grown and how they'll match up to each other. That and he couldn't wait to beat Aomine's ass all over again, he needed to be taken off his pedistool again seeing as once wasn't enough to tone down that insanely massive ego of his. Ah, and here we are again, back to Aomine again. It seems like everything always leads back to that narcissistic asshole. Kagami admits that he had come to terms with liking Aomine romantically. He had realized it about four weeks ago after a long game of one-on-one with Aomine. They had been laying out on their backs dying when Aomine had suddenly started laughing and Kagami can honestly say it was the purest and most amazing sound he had ever heard, let alone out of Aomine. His eyes were screwed shut, head thrown back against the concrete, and the biggest smile he's ever seen on Aomine's face. In that instant everything seemed to fall into place.  
A small smile graced Kagami's face as he stepped into the warm grocery store and out of the cold outside air. Ah, he had fallen hard for that idiot.  
Browsing the isles was always a quick job because Kagami always had the recipe memorized and ingredients locked onto, it only took 10 minutes for him to complete his shopping. However he only realized after he had paid for it all that he'd bought more food than even he could eat. He usually spent the night on Fridays and they play all day on Saturday which meant more food for the both of them, but alas this time Kagami would be eating alone again. Not that he'd minded of course, Kagami spent a lot of time alone considering he did live alone. That changed when Aomine and he started meeting. That idiot would invite himself over and mooch meals off of him constantly. Not that Kagami really minded, in fact he welcomed it. Even a mere 30 minutes escaped from his usual loneliness was a blessing in his mind.  
In turn of thinking about all this, he began to feel that empty pit open up inside him again. It had only been one measly week yet here he was, a complete wreck. Deep down he knew that something like this would eventually happen. Two hotheads put together for more than an hour were bound to screw up something, regardless of that fact it was still a lot of fun.  
"So stupid." Kagami mumbled to nobody in particular realizing where his feet had taken him. The court. Of course they had, like his body sensed the distress and went on auto pilot to the place it felt was the most comforting. He wanted to play. More specifically, with Aomine.  
Speak of the devil and he shall appear.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kagami picked up on some movement by the side of the court. He turned his head and low and behold, there stand the great Aomine Daiki in all his glory. A Grey zip up sweat shirt hugged his body accompanied by simple jeans. His nose seemed ever so rosy and was slightly running as though he had been outside for a longer period of time.  
Was he waiting for Kagami? How did he know Kagami was going to be here? Kagami didn't even know Kagami was going to be here.  
"I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry too."

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok."

And there it was again, that smile that stole Kagami's heart.  
He felt his cheeks get warm but didn't bother hiding it, he'd blame it on the cold weather. He turned and started on the path back to his apartment. "Come on, Ahomine. The foods gonna spoil if we don't hurry back."  
"Right behind you, Bakagami."


End file.
